Secrets of the Sun and Moon
by The Forbidden Angel
Summary: AU. When a young girl transfers to the Sakaki brothers school, she seems like a regular girl with a very supernatural mind, talking about monsters, the night and other strange stories. But when Yuya's life becomes in more danger than it ever has been, Yuya realises that this girl is more than she seems and a world unknown to humanity shows its face.
1. Chapter 1: Early morning run

**Hello Everyone! Here is the first chapter of the story. Sorry I couldn't do it sooner, one because school just started and two because my computer crashed…again -_-. Al** **so I** **changed my username! Yay for me! I've been wanting to change it to something better since I made the account but couldn't come up with a name until recently. So now call me Demon Wolf XD. Anyway enough with me rambling and making excuses and let the story begin! (Finally)**

* * *

It was early in the Morning. Everyone was taking the time the night gave them, resting their tired bodies by sleeping in their comfortable beds or watching early morning TV in the safe shelters that they called home. Everyone was resting. Well, almost everyone.

Down, in the abandoned part of the city, where no one wanted to live, a young female weaved through the many dark alleys, careful to not be spotted be early risers. If people did see her they would probably freak out. Why, well let's just say that she definitely did not seem or feel human. Why she did not feel human? Well, if you passed someone would you find it strange that when you are within a 10m radius of that person the temperature would suddenly rise to like a billion degrees! That's why she didn't feel human.

Anyway, back to the story, the young female looked to be around 16 at the very least but what she wore implied something completely different. She wore armour covering her arms, legs, and body. Her shoulder pads were gold just like the rest of her armour but the edges were a slight dark shade of orange, blending with the colour well. The pattern of her arour was like that of a dragon. A scale like pattern with spikes coming out of the armour that went all the way down her arm and leg armour. Her auburn curls were put up in a high ponytail, making her seem a bit like a medieval solder, without a sword or helmet. On her back however was when things started to get peculiar as there were two slits placed in the middle of her shoulder blades. Jutting out of them seemed to be two stumps that once were probably wings. Her facial features weren't too different to a humans other than the fact that she had two fangs jutting out of her mouth, pointed ears like an elf and a long scar that ran just above the eyebrow, through her eye and stopping at the corner of her lip. Finally, if you looked at her closely, you could see that she was ever so slightly see-through.

The girl turned another corner breathing heavily, implying the fact the she was very tired. She stopped in front of a building holding her armoured chest, gasping for air.

"I am never, and I mean NEVER running eight hours straight again!" The girl panted. Beads of sweat trickled down her face as she threw back her head up at the sky and sighed.

"Guess she really wants to kill me tonight, doesn't she" She laughed halfheartedly. Suddenly she heard growls behind her. She frowned as she turned, counting about seven humanoid/hybrid creatures.

"Shit, didn't think you would be that close." She as she stared at the leader of the mob, a bear or dog looking hybrid monsters. It had black fur cut and uneven as if it was a patchwork. Its eyes gleamed red in the moonlight and its muzzle was that of a bears, with a set of teeth that looked similar to a canines.

"We'll hello there," the girl said smirking, "I take it you are the leader?"It growled in response as if to say, 'Why would I answer you,' before it got up on its two hind legs, and lifted its giant paw, surprising the armoured teen.

"Shit." Is all that she managed to say before the giant bear/dog thing swipped it's paw at her face, sending the poor girl straight through the wall.

Any normal human would never had survived an attack like that so the creatures were caught be suprise when they heard coughing from inside the dust cloud, followed be a slightly crazed laugh. When the dust cleared it reviled the girl, completely uninjured, just slight fazed from smashing through a brick wall. Who wouldn't be? Staggering to her feet, the girl continued to chuckled to herself.

"I can see that your creator very much wants to kill me. After all, making hybrids is very risky. She must really want to murder me." The girl, once more, went into a hysterical laugh. The creatures simply growled. Noticing that the monster was not recoiling, the girl sighed.

"Seriously, is the only thing you can do is snarling and growling, because it is getting really fuck'n annoying," the girl then smiled at her last though, "After all with a voice, you will sound more like people, which will make it a lot more fun to kill you." She smiled evilly at her own comment before extending her right arm to the side, her hand open.

Out of no where a beautiful sword appeared in the girls hand as she made a grab for the grip, which was leather made out of dragons hide wrapped around golden Ivory and a spike jutting out the end of the hilt, sharp enough to cut through human flesh. The blade was long and about 4 inches wide. It was a bright white colour, since it had been cleaned the day before, and was glowing with power, literally. Much like the girl, the sword emitted a wave of heat increasing the already boiling temperature through the roof. The pack of monsters that encircled her took a few steps back from the heat some passing out in the progress. The girl smirked, unfazed by the change of temperature. She love too see her victims squirm. It was the most entertaining thing ever.

"Any last wishes?" She said with a smirk, raising her sword arm. Before the creatures had the chance to run however, she slashed them down like flies, a smile of pure pleasure etched her face the whole time. Oh how she enjoyed to see her victims scream in pain and agony. They were music to her ears.

Soon the massacre was over. It seemed that running for eight hours was worth it. The girl let go of her sword and it disappeared as soon as it lost contact with its master. She carefully studied the mess she left behind. Out of the seven that had ganged up on her 3 of them had been decapitated, green goo oozing out of their necks, two of them had been chopped in half at the waist line, one had been cut vertically into two and the remaining one had been cut diagonally. The girl smiled wiping the green goo, A.K.A the creatures blood, of her hands and walked away without giving the massacre or the creatures a second thought as they vanished when the first few rays of sunshine appeared.

* * *

Saying that Yuya was nervous was an understatement. His palms were sweaty and his breathing was very uneven. Yuto, who was next to Yuya eating his breakfast, looked up at Yuya in concern.

"Hey Yuya, you okay? You look...unwell." Yuya looked away.

"It's nothing Yuto, just nervous." Yuto raised an eyebrow.

"You travelled across the dimensions and saved the world and you're telling me that Yuya Sakaki, the greatest entertainer duelist in the world, is scared to go back to school." Yuya looked down at his untouched cereal bowl, twiddling his thumbs.

"I...I just don't like school because, well...I was bullied there. I've never really wanted to go back" Yuto nodded, comprehending Yuya's situation.

"It's okay now Yuya," Yuya looked up at Yuto, "Because you have us know." He said hugging his younger 'brother'. The lovely moment was, however, spoiled by a certain loudmouth. Yugo.

"Hello my new brothers!" Yugo said bursting into the room, almost bashing down the door in the process, "yes, mum cooked pancakes!" and before anyone else could greet or say anything else to Yugu, he stuffed his face with a massive pile of pancacks. Yuri, who was on the couch reading a book looked at Yugo in disgust.

"If you even want me to consider you a brother then can you please not be so disrespectful?" He grumbled, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear it. Yugo frowned while Yuto and Yuya tried to contain their smiles.

"Fwat far fou fwalking fafout? Fi fon't feed faffers."(What are you talking about? I don't need manners) Yugo said, bits of pancakes coming out of his mouth. Yuya laughed at the humorous scene while Yuto snorted at Yugo's failed attempt of a retort.

"Really Yugo," Yuto stated, "If you are gonna talk about not being respectful, then can you please not do it with your mouth full of food. It is disgusting." Blushing hard, Yugo closed his mouth and continued to eat without a word as he had just embarrassed himself. Yugo did not like to get embarrassed, especially in front of Yuri, That boy made him so mad.

"And that's one to team Yuto and zero to both team Yugo and Yuri!" Yuya announced still laughing. Yugo glared at his brothers, while Yuto smirked and Yuri pretended to not have heard.

As the morning went on, the Yu-boys got ready for school, laughing. But little did they know that this was probably going to be the last nice morning they would have for a very long time.

* * *

When they entered the school gate Yayu could feel his nerves starting up again. Yuto, noticing Yuya's tense actions placed a hand on his shoulder, reassuring Yuya that he was not alone anymore. Yuya gave Yuto a smile of appreciation.

As they neared the school building, ignoring the many stars that people were giving the four boys, Yuya spotted four figures coming their way. Yuya smiled and waved at them, but mainly at the pink headed girl who waved back at him. Yuri and Selena's greeting was similar, without the waving of course. Yuto was bright pink when Ruri smiled at him and he could feel the smirk of a certain tomato head on his back as Yuto tried to stay calm. Yugo on the other hand was not calm and immediately earned himself a knee in the stomach. The remaining six laughed at him as he rubbed his stomach. He forgot how painful his girlfriends kicks were.

However, Yuya's face went from pure joy to horror in a milisecond as he saw someone approached him. Yuya knew who it was. It was the boy that had been tormenting Yuya for the majority of his school life. Gen Ankokuji. Just thinking of the name gave Yuya the shivers. Yuto noticing that Yuya had stopped laughing, looked at him and immediately knew why. It was obviously someone that had bullied Yuya, Yuto could tell that by Yuya's shaking form.

Before the bully could take another step, Yuto stepped in front of Yuya.

"No one hurts my brother before going trough me." Yuto hissed, taking the bully by suprise. Before the bully could think of a comeback, the bell ran and both the bracelet girls and the Yu-counterparts left to go to their classes, leaving Gen speechless at the bottom of the steps. _How dare kids at the bottom of the food chain try and stand up for themselves. They were nothging and worthless. All their 'hero acts' were a fluke. How dare they try to be more than underdogs_ , Gen thought to himself before he walked to his class, thinking of a plot of revenge for the identical brothers.

* * *

 **So there is chapter 1. Yay! Just gonna put this out there. This fanfic might become dark...And now we have questions! Like who the hell is that girl at the start! I know because I the author but, I'm interested if she becomes a good character. We'll all just have to wait and find out! XD. Please review to tell me you thoughts errors and other stuff. Just pointing out that I did this on my phone because my computer still won't work so there will be errors due to spellcheck and phone mess ups and stuff. Constructive criticism is welcome as well. See you all next time in The Secrets of Night Chapter 2!**

 **This is Demon Wolf, going back to Chaos.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Peculiar story

**Hello, everyone! This is Demon Wolf back with another chapter. Enjoy and let the fun, BEGIN!**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V. For one I am a girl and Kazuki Takahashi is most defiantly not a girl! If that doesn't convince you I don't know what will._**

* * *

Sarah was racing down the street, her head pounding, lugging her heavy purple bag behind her. She was not in a good mood and due to some issues, she was now running late for school. Sarah swore under her breath as she looked at her watch.

"Shit, I am so late for school. What's worse is that this is the first day. She turned another corner, the school gate in site. Sarah could see the last few students entering the building. At least I'm not too late, she thought as she ran through the school gate.

* * *

The classroom was a loud bustle, like a small ant's nest. In the corner Yuya sat very silently, his head on the desk, next to Yuto, who was reading, and Yuri, who was also reading a book. Yugo who was meant to be sitting in-between Yuto and Yuri was in the middle of the classroom, being…well…Yugo. All the girls were swooning over him, while the boys looked at him jealously.

"Girls, girls," Yugo said with his usual perverted smirk, that would usually lead to Yuzu hitting him with a paper fan, "Please calm down. I know you all love me, but give this boy some space." He laughed, causing Yuri to look up from his book, his pink bushy eyebrows raised.

"If that banana head doesn't stop flirting with girls he doesn't know, I am going to ask Yuzu to become his personal guard." Now normally this wouldn't sound like a threat but, not only would Yugo feel Yuzu's wrath for being annoying, Rin would also try to kill him for flirting with other girls that weren't her.

Luckily, for Yugo, before Yuri could get up and get Yuzu, who was in the class next to them, the teacher walked in and immediately, everyone went to their respective seats, however, like a normal teenager, they were still talking. The teacher sighed.

"Alright children, settle down, settle down," He said, shushing the class, other than the occasional whisper, "I know that everyone is very excited to see everyone after the holidays but I have a news for you all." He held out his hands and in walked a beautiful girl, "Please welcome Sarah Carruth. She will be your new classmate for the rest of the year. Please welcome her." However, nobody was paying attention to the teacher now. Instead, they were awed by the new girl's beauty.

Her light purple hair was long and wavy, going down to her waist, and her eyes looked like pure orbs of sapphires. Her skin was a beautiful cream, which seemed to twinkle in the sun. Her blazer was black and underneath she wore a light purple shirt, perfectly matching her hair and she wore a black mini skirt that finished just below her crook. She also wore black tight, finishing off her look. All in all, she was a very attractive girl. So attractive that all the boys were practically drooling over her.

"She is hot," Yugo muttered to Yuto. Yuto glared at the banana head pervert. Yugo glared back, "What?" He said in a whisper. Yuto rolled his eyes and Yuya smirked at Yugo. He then felt a pair of eyes on him and looked around to see two blue orbs borrowing into him. He shivered slightly at her gaze, as it was slightly creepy. For some reason, the gaze and feeling were familiar to him. That is when he managed to place a finger on it. He had met that girl the other day. The teacher seemed to notice the unsettling feeling in the class as the girl's eyes shifted to different parts of the classroom.

"Ummm…well Miss Carruth, can you please sit in the spare seat next to Yuya Sakaki." Sarah nodded and walked to her new seat delicately.

"Hi Sarah," He smiled at her, "My name is Yuya. You met my brothers and me yesterday." Sarah looked at him her blue eyes twinkling like the night sky.

"Nice to meet you Yuya. I hope we can become friends." She said with a small smile. However, unknown to anyone a spirit stood in the shadows staring intently at Sarah.

"I hope you know what you are doing." It said before disappearing.

* * *

"Hey Yuya!" A pink haired girl ran out of the school building, running to her tomato haired friend. Yuya turned just into time to get smothered in Yuzu's hug.

"Hey Yuzu! How was class?" Yuya greeted returning Yuzu's hug. Yuzu let go of Yuya and paused for a moment in thought.

"It felt a bit weird since we haven't been since before the war. But with Rin, Ruri and Selena with me, it is the best!" She replied excitedly. That was when they suddenly heard a loud shout followed by the sound of bones crunching. Yuya and Yuzu turned to see Yugo, kissing the floor, and Rin looking down at him in a way that could make anyone shiver. Yuto and Ruri, who were in the middle of a kissing session, had stopped abruptly to see the scene unfolding around them. Yuri was looking at the synchro pair with a smile on his face while Selena was rolling on the floor laughing.

That was Yuzu noticed something. Standing a few meters away from Yuto was a breathtakingly beautiful girl. Yuya caught Yuzu staring at the purple haired girl.

"Oh yeah, Yuzu that is Sarah. She is new a new transfer student." He said gesturing to the earlier mentioned girl. He then called her name and gestured for her to come over. The girl blinked her eyes a few times as if coming out of a trance before coming over when she saw Yuya's gesture.

"Hey Sarah," He said to her when she was within conversation distance, "This is Yuzu." He said gesturing his hand to Yuzu.

"Hello, Sarah, nice to meet you!" Yuzu greeted with a smile on her face. Sarah smiled back her eyes twinkling.

"Hi." She replied in an obviously timid voice.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Shingo said, "Your name is Sarah and you are a new student at the school."

The nine were sitting at a table in the cafeteria, waiting for Shun and Norobu to get back from their class, as they were in the year above, therefore they were in no one else's class.

Sarah, who had been bombarded with questions by Shingo, was now trying her best to hide in the corner, attracting as little attention as possible. Yuya, who had noticed Sarah's discomfort, got up and approached her, careful to not startle her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and the purple haired girl. She looked up to face him, her eyebrows raised in question.

"Are you okay? You look nervous." Sarah looked away from Yuya and stared holes into her uneaten lunch.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied. Yuya frowned, not happy with the answer.

"Okay then. Sooo, Sarah," Yuya sat next to Sarah, deciding to change the subject, "What do you like to do?" He asked, wanting to get to know more about his new friend. At this question, Sarah's face seemed to light up slightly.

"I love telling stories!" She exclaimed with enthusiasm. The others, who were silently watching Yuya approached the new girl, were ever so slightly stunned by the girl's answer and sudden enthusiasm. Yuzu was the first to recover from the tiny shock.

"So do you want to tell a story to us while we wait?" Sarah nodded vigorously. Yuzu smiled. "So tell us." Sarah looked down at her hands, twiddling her fingers as she took a deep breath in.

* * *

 _Long ago, high in the heavens, the two greatest races of existence lived in harmony. The two races had lived for years with no conflict and together the king and queen ruled this peaceful kingdom. In time the queen gave birth to two daughters. They both represented the harmony between the two races playing together and loving each other, even though they were polar opposites._

 _Together they made the kingdom more powerful than they already were conquering the lands around them. The eldest of the twins was the greatest warrior of the entire kingdom as no one could even lay a finger on her. Her sister, however, did not enjoy fighting as much as the eldest and instead loved to study very much unlike her sister, who hated school._

 _The younger sister earned the title of the smartest person in the kingdom at the age of 10 and became the strategic general of the kingdoms mighty army. The elder one was not jealous of her sister for she two was a general at the age of 10, who always lead the army to their battlefield. Together they worked with each other, flawlessly whipping out their opponents until no one dared stand against them._

 _The mother was so proud of her daughters that she and the king decided to have another baby. For years the royal family of five lived happily. But, as they say, all happy things come to an end._

 _One day the queen fell dangerously ill. So ill that the healers could do nothing, saying that they could only delay her death for a few more months. Now all grown up, at the age of 200, the twins watched over their dying mother, there little sister, who was now 170, beside them. The three were sad that their mother was dying._

 _The king, however, was devastated and was never the same after the queen became ill. The twins did their best to run the kingdom with their sister, but ruling a kingdom at that young age was difficult. The eldest could no longer lead her troops into battle and the younger twin could not leave the castle without at least 5 bodyguards. Their youngest sister couldn't even leave her room without her father's permission and without a bodyguard breathing down her neck._

 _The king had become paranoid in protection the three sisters and before long he wouldn't even let the maids touch his daughters thinking that they all were an enemy. Nobody could figure out why he was acting this way, only that he needed to be stopped. The twins tried their best to make their words reach that of their fathers, to no avail. Their father was lost, and they knew that. So they eventually let him take control._

 _The kingdom went under a very strict law after that. No one was allowed in the castle other than the king and his three daughters. He had kicked everyone that worked in the mighty palace out and the kingdom was left without a proper rule._

 _They gradually lost all their territory that they had conquered and food supplies were running low. Riots and fights popped up everywhere making the kingdom reduce to a small town with an abandoned looking palace. The townspeople were poor slowly decreasing to less than 50 residences. But this was nothing compared to what was happening inside of the castle._

 _It had been 50 years since the sisters had seen the outside. The twins had changed drastically. The once beautiful younger twin was now a mess, sleeping during the day and spending the night at the window staring out at the moon. The eldest had become slightly paranoid as she was locked in her room to do nothing, just for trying to sneak out to see the sunlight. Both were terribly skinny, as they had not eaten for ages and could barely move, without getting tired. The youngest of the three sisters, however, was the least affect by being locked up in the castle. She walked along the halls playing by herself in the hallways with a smile on her face. In fact, she seemed happier to be locked up in the dark compared to her two older sisters._

 _But after all the torture, when the twins slowly approached the dining area, they spotted the king, dead on the floor. The twins were confused and a little sad but took this chance and together they ran out of the palace as fast as they could, as the moon covered the sun._

 _To this day, the two twins have not been seen, but, some say that they hear a small cry, quite enough to be mistaken as just a tiny buzz. And they say that they hear it on the same day every year. The day of the Eclipse._

* * *

The group was stunned at Sarah story. It sounded so real.

"Wow." Was all that Yuzu could say.

"Wow, indeed." Ruri agreed.

"So what happened to the twins," Yugo asked, taking the rest of the group out of their thinking trance. Sarah sighed.

"No one knows." She replied in a matter-of-fact voice.

"I not sure if this is part of the story or not but," Rin interjected, "What were the two races that lived in harmony?"

"Angels and Demons," Sarah stated. The group nodded, the story making a little more sense to them. Suddenly they heard a laugh behind them. Yuya turned and immediately is confident and calming aura turned to one of absolute terror. Somehow Gen had snuck up behind him. Gen grabbed the tomato haired duelist by the arm and lifted him off the ground.

"Nice story newbie but I think I can make a better one." And just like that, he jabbed Yuya in the stomach. The force was so strong that when Gen dropped him, Yuya began to cough violently, small specks of blood coming out of his mouth. Yuto looked enraged and immediately stood up to defend his foster brother, only to be stopped by five of Gens cronies. The rest of his cronies walked up to Yuya's friends and held them in place so that could not interfere. Gen did not have to worry about the rest of the students and teachers in the café as they would dare interrupt him.

Gen continued to punch and kick Yuya, who was now a bloody mess on the floor.

"You worthless little brat. You don't deserve all this fame and fortune. You don't deserve all these friends. You should just die slowly, all alone, you worthless little piece of shit!"

Just as Gen finished his insult, time seemed to slow down as something in Sarah snapped. She grabbed her captive by the wrist and flipped over her shoulder and punching him in the face, before he hit the floor, sending him crashing into the wall. The next few seconds seemed to be a blur as Gen's cronies assaulted Sarah only to be beaten to the floor to a pulp. Soon there was no one left standing. Just Sarah in the middle of Gen's ring of cronies, now covered in their own blood as she helped Yayu up.

It was evident from her shaking that she was furious and still pumped with alderine. She helped Yuya to his feet just as Yuzu ran up to see if he was okay. His breathing was ragged, signaling broken ribs. Yuzu took Yuya from Sarah, and just in time too because as soon as Sarah was no longer touching Yuya, she collapsed.

Conveniently, that was when Norobu and Kurosaki came in. When they saw the mess their face was filled with shock but immediately recovered when they saw Yuya being supported by Yuzu and Yuto. Norobu walked towards them and picked up Sarah, following Yuzu and Yuto to the sick bay, where the school could call parents and the Ambulance, leaving the stunned café behind them.

* * *

 **And there goes another chapter. Please review as it is greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcome as well as everything else, but flames. Flames will be completely ignored.**

 **This is Demon Wolf, going back to the realm of Chaos.**


	3. Chapter 3: Help

**Hello Again! I am so very sorry that I have not updated for ages. There was school, then I had a writer's block and plot bunnies kept getting in my face. Stupid Brain!**

 **Anyway, this chapter will be shorter than normal because I have it, It doesn't end on a sudden cliff and I need to update. The next chapter will be longer. I promise! Also, the last part of this chapter is...dark. If you don't like blood than I advise that you don't read it. Also Merry late Christmas and late happy new year!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V. If I did then episode 137 would have been out already.**_

* * *

"My lady. The traitor has been located." The voice of a young man echoed through the hall. At the other end, a tall young woman sat on a golden throne. She had long black hair that moved as if it were alive. Her red eyes could make even the bravest man run. She wore a long black dress that went all the way down to the floor and two black ribbons were crossed across her chest to secure it. She had sickly pale skin and blood red lips. On her back, she had long pitch black leathery wings that had a wing span of at least eight meters long. When she opened her mouth to speak, you could also see that she had razor sharp fangs, just like vampires.

"Where?" She said in an eerie and foreboding tone.

"She is among the mortals, just as you predicted."

"Good and the other?"

"Slowly breaking. If something does not happen soon, it will be too late." The dark queen nodded, placing her hand on her chin thoughtfully.

"That is a problem. Send some spies to watch her. After all, we are running out of time." The young man nodded and walked out of the hall, but not before hearing the demon queen's last words.

"Hurry, the night of the eclipse is approaching."

* * *

It was dark and cold. There was no life in sight. Shivering, Sarah, walked through the darkness.

"Hello?" Her voice echoed through the darkness. It was lonely. She felt her heart clench as the cold hands began wrapping themselves around her body. She sat down, her legs held tight to her chest. As she rocked back and forth.

"Somebody? Anybody! Please help me. Please, help me. Please." Tears trailed through her eyes as she curled herself up into a ball. "Please help me." She muttered over and over again as the darkness took its hold on her.

Far away from the broken ball, a scream echoed through the blinding light. A figure stood chained still by pure black ropes. Her hair, once a vibrant orange, was now a pale yellow. Her skin was a sickly shade of white and the wings on her back her gnarled and raw.

"Please help me." She muttered, her voice broken.

* * *

Yuzu was stunned. She had just experienced one of the strangest things in her life. One moment she was sitting next to Yuya's bed after he had collapsed from his injuries. The next her, her sisters and Yuya's brothers were frozen staring at the shattered window.

 _Flashback_

 _Yuya was resting in his bed peacefully with Yuzu sitting in a chair next to him. Beside her, Sarah was sleeping peacefully in a spare bed. That was until the sun began to set._

 _Sarah began tossing and turning in her bed, her forehead suddenly beaded with sweat. Soon she began muttering incomprehensible things. At this point Yuzu and her sisters were trying to calm her down as Yuto, Yugo and Yuri watched. What happened next, Yuzu would never forget. Sarah opened her eyes with a gasp, her eyes were a lighter shade of blue than normal. She jumped out of the bed that she was in and before anyone could comprehend what was happening, Sarah was gone, leaving a shattered window in her wake, just as the final rays of the sun disappeared._

 _End Flashback_

The images of the recent occurrence spun around in Yuzu's head like annoying flies that she couldn't seem to squash. Soon the seven went to sleep, deciding to think about it in the morning.

* * *

She could feel the cold crimson blood dripping down her arm. She could feel it soaking into her armour. She could feel the liquid dripping from her fingers. She could feel the pain, slowly making its way up her arm as the creature's teeth penetrated her forearm. But instead of wanting to scream in pain, she had to resist the urge to smile. A smile she knew that would make her seem crazy.

Suddenly her golden sword appeared in her hand and she separated the creature's head from its body, black ooze splattering onto her chest plate. She then yanked the creature's head to release its tooth from her arm. She then lifted the head to her face inspecting its white teeth, now covered with blood.

With a crazed glint in her eye, she grabbed hold of the tooth that had made its way into her arm and yanked it free of the creature's mouth. She inspected her prize with greed and before she knew what she was doing, she began licking off the blood dripping from the tooth.

When the tooth was glimmering white she turned to the beheaded creature before her. A hungry glint appeared in her eyes before she pounced onto the dead thing.

(I will leave the rest to your imagination as this fic is rated T)

She whipped her lips of any excess, standing over the creature's carcass, a satisfied glint in her eye. She had no idea what had compelled her to do what she had done, but for some reason, it felt good.

As she was enjoying the after tastes in her mouth, she felt as sharp pang in her back, pain beyond comprehension crawling down her back. She bit back a scream and she collapsed to one knee. The pain was getting worse by the night. She needed to find it. She needed to find it before it was too late.

But…what was it again? She knew it had something to do with her back. She knew it had something to do with her past. But she just couldn't remember. Her memory was fuzzy. She could barely remember who she was. She was breaking. She knew it. She needed to find _that_ before she completely broke. She didn't know what that was but it was her only hope. So she would keep looking and find it, before the night of the eclipse.

* * *

 **Please review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome. But seriously, no flames. They are completely and utterly pointless. See you all in the next chapter!**

 **Demon Wolf**


	4. AN

**Hey, all. I am so very sorry for the lack of updates since I last updates. The truth is, I completely forgot about this account until I received an email. The fanfics on this account have been at the back of my mind but I have long lost interest in them and I highly doubt I will come back to them again.**

 **I apologize to all that have enjoyed my stories but I hope you understand.**

 **Forbidden Angel out for the last time.**


End file.
